sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Ps Psionic Powers
The Ps are a species that utilizes psionic energies in everyday life. All members of the Ps race are psychic to some degree, since every aspect of their behavior is influenced by the gestalt consciousness of the hive mind. Ps Psychic Disciplines Although the powers of Ps are many and varied, they usually fall into one of several disciplines. The six most common psychic disciplines are: Biokinesis, Divination, Elementumkinesis, Apportation, Telekinesis and Telepathy. Each discipline has a particular character, which is reflected by the powers within it. Some Ps specialize in only one discipline, honing a select few powers to the exclusion of all others. Others manifest a much broader range of psionic disciplines and psychic abilities, in such cases, the Ps will be able to generate powers from several psionic disciplines. Biokinesis Discipline Biokinesis specialize in manipulating biological energy and processes with the power of their minds. They are masters of the flesh, able to control aspects of biological functions, shape and influence the physical forms of themselves and those around them, according to their will. * Iron Flesh: Harden one's own flesh into living metal, can wade through almost any damage unscathed. * Constrict: Force the flesh of victims to sharply contract. The target's windpipe closes, choking them and cutting off their air. * Shatter: Force a target's bones to break and its organs to rupture. * Blood Boil: The blood of the victim is heated, within moments, the unfortunate foe's blood begins to boil in its own veins, tearing him asunder as it bursts from every pore into a blood soaked mess. * Flesh Melt: Melts away the flesh and tissue of victims, leaving their skeletal structure intact. * Mend: Twist the essence of others, knit together bones, heals flesh and restores stamina. * Stinking Cloud: Creates a cloud bank of nauseating vapors. * Acidic Blood: Spews a stream of acidic blood that eats away flesh and weak metals. * Parasitic Possession: Subvert the body of another, taking control over their movements and body functions. * Symbiosis: Form a symbiotic bond with another living being for a mutually beneficial relationship. * Shapeshift: Transform and reshape oneself potentially down to their genetic and cellular structure. * Fleshcraft: Shaping and sculpting the flesh and bone of a living creature, altering the subject to the user's whim. Used only by the Pszimisce. * Bone Yank: Pull the bones out of a victim's body, used only by Pnxyr. * Putrefaction: Inflict the slow decomposition of aging upon a victim. * Vital Growth: Channels psionic energy to give great vitality to plant growth. Primarily used by Psulyvahn and her children. * Skin Mark: Shed skin flakes that spread "marking" thus establishing a connection with his victims. Used only by Odbye. * Fungal Bloom: Channels psionic energy to give great vitality to fungus growth. Primarily used by Psulyvahn's son, Psugdorym and his brood. Divination Discipline Divination allows one to discern the hidden past of the physical world and know the course of events yet to come. These abilities allow them to look into the future in search of the answers they seek, and sometimes even influence the outcome of fate itself. * Glimpse: Glimpse into the future, sensing the manifold web of different possible pathways and potential outcomes. * Far sight: Perceive events that occur at places far away. * Augury: See into the fate of a single, willing target for impending dangers, opportunities and even divine specific advice. This may be done through reading signs, casting runes, examining entrails, or any other such act of divination. * Precognitive Alert: Sense disturbances to the user's immediate future. This ability to read possible outcomes allows the user anticipate the movement of their opponents. * Retrocognition: Peer into the past and discern an intricate history. Elementumkinesis Discipline Pyrokinesis * Fire Bolt: Forms a bolt of psychically-generated flames with the mind and hurl them at foes. * Spontaneous Combustion: Focusing with a mere thought, melt or incinerate foes. * Incinerate: Generate intense heat as well as flame, psychically agitating the molecules in a tightly focused area. * Searing Light: Focuses a blazing mental energy into a single point within mind before releasing it all in a burst of searing bright light, that can permanently blind those who see it. * Inferno: Explosion of heat emanates, searing and burning everything. * Supernova: A aging white-hot firestorm ignited from within. The flames of a supernova are said to burn across dimensions. Only able to be used by Pvu. * Fire Storm: Creates an intense conflagration as the air itself ignites, burning all within to cinders. * Fire Cloak: Envelop oneself in a cloak of flames. * Flaming Pillar: Summons a column of roiling flame bursts from below. * Wall of Flame: Summon an immobile barrier of flame that lingers for as long as it is willed into existence. * Flame Cage: Searing rods of blazing flame shoot out and trap the target in a fiery prison. * Molten Blast: A white-hot blast of blazing energy bursts. It melts most armor to slag and vaporizes flesh. Geokinesis * Chasm: Pull the earth apart, opening up a vast and wide chasm. * Earthquake: Trigger a violent shock wave that ripples outwards in a devastating assault. * Scorching Earth: Force the once-solid surface to writhe and burn, spewing rocks and lava into the air and turning the area into a quagmire of magma. Hydrokinesis * Ferment: Converts an amount of liquid, no matter how foul or brackish, into an alcoholic beverage. * Ice Bullets: Rapidly shoot bullet size shards of ice at opponents. * Phase change: Alter the physical state of the water they manipulate, between liquid, solid and gas, at will. * Bubble: Forms a bubble of water, also can be used to travel underwater with a supply of fresh air. * Water Whip: Creating a lashing tendril of water to swipe at an opponent. * Wave: Create waves of nearly any size. * Tsunami: Raises a tidal wave of immense size, a more powerful version of a wave. * Maelstrom: Form a gigantic whirlpool. * Water Vortex: Forming and controlling a whirlpool-like pillar of water or snow, rotating it and directing its movements at the same time. * Ice Fissure: Split frozen ground by manipulating the water mixed with the earth. Aerokinesis * Freezing Gale: Assails the target with a bone-chilling gale. * Tempest: Release a charge of psionic energy into the air, shifting and moving wind to form a violent storm. Electrokinesis * Lighting: Channels the psionic energy into electric energy, burning through foes. * Lighting Storm: With psychically charged air and the stench of ozone, can produce a storm of lighting. * Lighting Cloak: Surrounds the Ps in a cloak of crackling electricity, which sporadically fires bolts at nearby enemies. Apportation Discipline * Teleport: Psychically teleport from one place to another. * Call Object: Summon a specially-prepared object to instantly appear in hand. Telekinesis Discipline * Crush: Entraps foe in a choking and crushing mass of psychic force, slowly pound flesh, armor and bone alike to powder. * Telekinetic Shield: Erects a field of telekinetic energy. Often used by Ps to protect themselves. * Telekinesis: Move physical objects around with sheer will alone. * Telekinetic Blast: Form a blast of tangible mental force that can easily damage those that touch it. * Push: Push objects and targets away by launching a concussive burst of pressurized psionic energy. Telepathy Discipline * Telepathy: Read and sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally. * Compel: Force others into briefly acting against their own will. * Enthrall: Dominate and subvert the mind of another, controlling the victim. * Astrotelepathy: Send psychic messages and communications across the great distance even into other dimensions. Used notably by the Psleobbals. * Mind Probe: Peel back the layers of another’s mind to read the basic surface thoughts and then penetrate beyond. Can be very invasive and dangerous. * Mind Scan: Extend one's mind to contact and identify other sentient minds within range, even if they are out of sight, allowing them garner impressions and information about the consciousnesses of those scanned. * Illusions: Project illusions into minds of others and twist their perceptions at a whim. * Torment: Psychically torture victims by tricking an individual's mind into thinking they are experiencing pain. * Confusion: Muddle the thoughts of the target, making decision making difficult. * Mind Wipe: Erase the memories of others, ranging from a certain memory or erase a person's entire memory and even personality. Chronokinesis Discipline * Time Bubble: Form a bubble around an object or life form, either slowing time in the bubble to a halt or speeding it up. * Timecrystal Shield: Crystallize time around oneself, splinter proof against any blow not landed in the split second formed in another moment. * Temporal Rewind: Cheat fate itself by rewinding time back to the desired moment. * Time Loop: Create a time loop, effectively imprisoning a person in a endless loop of events continually replays. * Timestream Shift: Dispatch oneself into a different time-stream. * Temporal Unmake: Unmake an person and erase them from the very fabric of time. No memories or recollections of the unmade creature exist anywhere in reality. Past events the target was responsible for are now attributed to an unknown–even if they recently took place. * Temporal Paradox: An ability mastered only by Pavzund. Warps time around himself to his will, pulling waves of creatures that it has corrupted and consumed from the past and future, and even from alternate timelines where he was victorious, to protect his past-self. Empathy Discipline * Empathic Perception: Interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. * Empathic Projection: Project one's emotions onto others. * Lie Detection: Sense when a person is lying to them, as lying can cause an irregularity in one's emotions. * Aura of Fear: Radiate an aura that induces a feeling of intense fear in victims. Causing others to fear even the most harmless of things to the point of becoming catatonic. * Aura of Hatred: Generate hatred into others, causing them to hate the user or someone else, even everyone around them. This will cause the victim to be hated themselves, and be more willing to kill the person they hate the most. * Aura of Envy: Cause feelings of envy in others, making them insanely jealous of others, growing into contempt and bitterness. * Aura of Melancholy: Generate intense feelings of sadness, making them woeful and miserable. * Aura of Serenity: Create powerful feelings of tranquility in others, allowing one to keep others calm and peaceful. * Aura of Lust: Radiate a aura of uncontrollable lust, seducing victims into blind servitude through pleasure and bliss. * Aura of Doubt: Generate a aura that will induce feelings of doubt in victims, seeping a profound sense of nothingness into the minds of others, inducing great doubt. * Aura of Guilt: Cause a sense of guilt into others. Can be caused from something they try to keep hidden, making them feel immense guilt and shame for it. * Aura of Greed: Induce feelings of greed in victims. Causing them to hoard things and or buy whatever they can, with whatever money they can find, even if it is not always their own. * Aura of Despair: Release intense feelings of despair in victims. * Aura of Love: Release the intense positive feeling of love into others, including the love for the user or love for another person. Effects will vary depending on the user's mental strength. * Aura of Sloth: Cause slothfulness or laziness, spiritual or emotional apathy, being physically and emotionally inactive. * Aura of Rage: Induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, as well as suppress their conscious thinking. * Aura of Pride: Amplify and induce extreme levels of arrogance and pride in others, whether the subject of this pride is the victim themselves or something else. Victims often loss of contact with reality and an overestimate of their own competence or capabilities, especially if they are in position of power. * Aura of Gluttony: Induce hunger and extremes of gluttony in others such as over-indulgence and over-consumption of food, drink, or wealth items to the point of extravagance or waste. * Emotional Reflection: Reflect emotions and or memories back onto a person or onto another being to the point of death or incapacitate. * Empathic Healing: Heal others' emotional wounds and or burdens. Some wounds can never be fully healed. * Dark Soul: Resurrect a corpse animated by it's darkest desires. * Cancerous Thought: Turn the victim's self-loathing into an actual affliction or physical deformity. Psi Vampirism Discipline * Psi-Leech: Leech the will of the target, often leaving them in a mindless like state. * Psionic Siphon: Absorb and siphoning the psychic energy of a target and utilize it in some way. * Sanity Thief: Steal the sanity of the target, causing mental sickness and madness for the victim. Psionic Sorcery Discipline Drawing upon power from dark rituals, pacts and unholy incantations which all draw to some extent on the power of psionic energy. Psionic Sorcery can shape destiny itself with arcane rituals and unspeakable pacts with malefic entities. They channel the eldritch-blasting energies of the mind into potent hexes and they mold the fabric of the material universe with hate-filled curses and maddening rites. Pstamaian Powers The Queen of Witches and her daughters harness the innate power within themselves and their surroundings, calling them out with incantations, spoken words of power and certain objects. * Ralaced: A disfigurement of the face caused by extremely powerful magic of the darkest kind, which causes the skin to grow across the victim's face until they suffocate. * Else Fleysol Ritual: A ancient ritual which used the mandrake root to bring unimaginable terror to the victim. When it was finally over, their will was no longer their own, they were slaves for eternity. * Ruinous Hex: Corrupts the vitality of a person, allowing bad health and sickness to take root. * Hex of Death: A dire hex is placed upon the enemy. Wards and defensive measures fail, leaving the foe exposed. * Death Curse: One of the most sinister curses, once cast successfully on a living person or creature, the curse causes instantaneous, painless death. * Words of Pain: Uttering forbidden words and chants, the enemy find their entire bodies wracked with crippling pain. * Bane of Youth: Inflicts a agonizing curse that causes victims to age years in a matter of seconds, often withering and growing feeble. Väypsarian Powers Shadows and darkness are the specialty of Väypsar. The Monarch of the Night's powers lie in the manipulation of shadows and dark curses that leave victims begging for the sweet release of death. * Dark Hand: Talons of dark energy sprout from the fingertips of one of the caster's hands. A mere scratch from one of these can inflict a dark affliction that can linger for some time, even years. * Night's Dark Horror: Scattering of innocent blood, tears down the walls between realities, and a black cloud of roiling energy sweeps across the land. As the darkness moves, shadowy tentacles lash out from its black depths, dragging unfortunate victims to an unknown fate. * Curse of Darkness Everlasting: An immensely powerful ritual spell created by Väypsar himself. Once cast, the curse inflicts victims with a deadly aversion to light, all light both natural and man-made. Legend holds that Väypsar cursed one of the Isens, dooming him to an eternity of darkness. * Mask of Shadow: Produce a mask of shadows, to cover and obscure the caster's face so that he or she could not be recognized. The mask did not impede the caster's vision nor could it be physically removed and takes several seconds or more to fade out of existence. * Shadow Grasp: Call upon dark forces to cause the shadows to animate and ensnare foes. Those caught in the shadowy grip suffer great pain. Pszeentchian Powers The God of Change grants his supplicants powers of deceit, fate and, chief among them, transmutation. * Orb of Change: Forms a ball of devastating, multihued psionic energy that blasts through the ranks of the enemy, wracking their bodies with sickening and uncontrollable mutations. * Blessing of Tzspenex: Cry out to Tzspenex for his blessing. They are answered with either permanent mutation, or granted knowledge of a spell. * Worm of Aether: A psychically implanted parasite burrows deep into the mind of its host and infects it in the most peculiar way. At first it appears as a boon, strengthening the host's mind against the telepathic invasions of enemy psions whilst bolstering his psionic powers. However, the worm serves it's master who implanted it, giving them privileged access to the host's mind and all the secrets it may contain. * Storm of Transmutation: Calls forth a storm of aerial fire to descend on enemies. Engulfed in these unnatural, reality-altering flames, they cry out in utter misery as those yet living desperately grasp for a way out and to maintain the integrity of their true form. These flames sear both the mind and the body, forcing transmutations of both. * Pszeentch's Curse: This power infects the mind of the victim. Twisting and weighing down his thoughts and driving him into a descent of madness. * Morphing Eye of Bezor: In times long ago, Pszeentch bestowed great power onto his servant, a great sorcerer by the name of Bezor. Bezor rallied a great army and, with the blessings of the God of Change, sought to unleash his master's full mutagenic might. Yet he was defeated, his face slashed and one of his eyes cut out, a minion of Pszeentch snatched up the bloody organ and retreated from the field to safeguard it. From that day on, the Eye has emitted the transmutation power of Pszeentch and can be summoned through foul rites. * Tzpenex's Treason: Whispers into the minds of the enemy. Friend turns upon friend before the grip of confusion dissipates to leave the aggressors staring in horror at the bloody betrayal they have wrought. * Flux-flame Ward: Call on the God of Change to wrap one's form in arcane energies. Tendrils of these multihued flames surround the caster, ready to engulf enemies. * Flux-flame Vortex: A prismatic haze erupts from the sorcerer's hand and rages forward consuming everything in its path. * Touch of Pszeenthch: The caster's touch channels pure mutagenic psionic energy into the victim, causing them to mutate and change. Psj’eulaian Powers Psj'eula has perverted the knowledge of the Seethseers, combining that with the power bestowed by the crystal orb from which he utilizes as a catalyst for his particular brand of psychic powers. * Crystalshard Shower: Thin, razor-like crystal shards fill the air around the user, shooting outward and embedding themselves in the flesh of victims. * Crystal Spear: Forms a spear composed entirely of crystal that can pierce almost anything. * Azure Glass: One of the most dreaded works of the Crystal Prism, summoning a wave of psionic energy that bursts into warping flaming crystal-mass consuming the victim, most often a psion of considerable power. Once it is over, the victim has been melted down into a lump of azure glass, which pulses with the psychic energy of the person it once was. * Amethyst Moon of Psj'eula: A colossal orb of purple-edged energy materializes. Those who do not escape its touch are turned to inert and unfeeling crystal. Pseidr Powers Mastery of chaotic forces from the terrifying dimension of the Warpscape. Harnessing an foul psionic energy that draws in and consumes energy and life force that fuels the Pseidr their powers. * Ritual of Ascension: A dark rite conducted on either a willing or unwilling individual in which they are infused with chaotic elemental powers, transforming them into twisted monstrosities under the Pseidr' control. * Chaos Energy: Releases energy which consumes matter and drains energy from anything it touches, used by the Pseidr to recharge themselves. Warp Sorcery Powers A newly created strain of psionic sorcery, the Sorcerer Guild on Mars has drawn upon the power of the corrupted Ps Reality, bringing themselves closer to the nefarious influence of the vengeful Spectral Ps. * Warp Curse: A horrifying curse which warps the body and mind, causing the victim to develop unnatural mutations and deformities with most being driven mad by the whispers of the Spectral Ps. * Warp Possession Rite: To infuse own's being with the raw power of the Warp, empowering themselves but also potentially allowing a Spectral Ps possession over the person's body. * Rite of Binding: Coax and sometimes force a being of a Warp into physical form by binding them into a inanimate object. Shading Discipline * Masking: Making themselves invisible psionically, even to other psions. * Psion Shadow: A psychic phenomenon that blocks all connections to psions, making psychic communications or the manifestation of psychic abilities extremely difficult. Astrakinesis Discipline * Astral Projection: Form a metaphysical projection of oneself, some can project across dimensions. * Astral Trapping: Restrain and trap astral beings into a specific place, item or being. * Astral Vision: See overlapping dimensions beyond the physical plane of existence. * Astral Possession: Slip into an unconscious body of a sleeping mind or that of a vacant body of another being visiting the Astral Plane. * Mediumship: Perceive and communicate with spirits and other astral beings. * Nulling: Usurp control over the soul of other, subverting their abilities and will for your own. Creating a sort of semi immortality for the user at the cost of the souls of the victims. Only able to be used by Papsodhu. Umbrakinesis Discipline * Shadow Step: Step into shadows and move through them from one location to another. * Shadow Melding: Become invisible though the shadows. * Shadow Animation: Animate shadows, bring them to life. Often used on the Ps' own shadow. * Shadow Solidification: Condense and solidify shadows into a tangle form. * Shadow Puppetry: Take control over motor functions of others against their will as if they were a puppet via shadows. Category:Ps Category:Psion